<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Livestream by awgaskarth0805</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583217">Livestream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805'>awgaskarth0805</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Time Low (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex doesn't like how Jack carries out a livestream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Livestream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a request based on the Instagram Live that Jack did when Trouble Is was released!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dude, I can’t believe Jack! Literally all he had to do was sit on his couch and take some questions from the chat and talk about the new record! That’s it, just thirty minutes of that, and he had to do all of that insane shit! There’s a reason I’m always the one to do these things!” Alex angerly exclaimed to Rian over FaceTime.<br/>“Well, dude, you didn’t have to let him do the livestream. Like, you had to know that he wasn’t going to carry out the stream in the ways that you usually do,” Rian awkwardly replied.<br/>“Well, I didn’t think it’d be as organized as when I do it, but that was just a mess! I bet he wouldn’t have even played the song if we didn’t remind him to by joining the damn stream,” Alex stated with an eye roll.<br/>“Come on, Alex, that’s a bit unfair, man,” Rian continued.<br/>“No, it’s not! Rian, our management blew up our group chat, begging us to make him guest us, just so he’d play the damn song. He had one simple, easy job. Also, you know management didn’t like what he did,” Alex countered.<br/>“When have we ever really listened when people have told us to do something? Alex, our whole band is kind of built around the idea of doing what we want, regardless of what our superiors think,” Rian pointed out.<br/>“That’s true, but that was also, like, ten years ago, man. We’re all in our thirties now, we’re all adults, and that was all kid shit that represents us poorly!” Alex insisted, making Rian roll his eyes some. <br/>“I didn’t feel poorly represented, and you shouldn’t, either. Maybe he could’ve done things a little differently, but the kids love when he does shit like that. I can understand why you feel the way you do, but you know that’s just how Jack is,” Rian explained.<br/>“He just has to grow up! The rest of us have,” Alex argued.<br/>“Well, maybe there’s a reason he hasn’t. He lives a very different live from us out there in LA. We can’t change who he is, Alex,” Rian stated.<br/>“Oh yeah? I bet we could if we tried,” Alex continued.<br/>“Well, if you feel that way, maybe you should take all of this up with him. I understand that venting is important, and you shouldn’t keep all of this bottled up, but I can’t do anything to make this how you want it,” Rian explained.<br/>“Maybe I will. I should just let him have it, so he understands why I feel this way,” Alex said, thinking out loud.<br/>“Well, you could, but I don’t think that crushing him and giving him a lot of shit for this is the best way to solve this issue,” Rian pointed out.<br/>“Whatever, I’ll do it my way, since you and Zack clearly aren’t going to help me out with this,” Alex replied, sounding a bit frustrated.<br/>“Well, you’re right on that. You’re the only one who’s so bothered by this, so you can take it up with him,” Rian decided.<br/>“I will! I’ll talk to you later, Rian. I’ve got to call Jack,” Alex stated.<br/>“Knock yourself out, dude. I’ll talk to you later,” Rian said back.<br/>“Later, dude,” Alex replied, hanging up the phone. Alex went to his contact list and rolled his eyes as he clicked on Jack’s name, and watched the phone dial the FaceTime call. Not much later, it started to connect, and Jack’s face appeared on Alex’s screen.<br/>“Hey man, what’s up?” Jack asked, smiling at his friend.<br/>“Hi, Jack, I have to talk to you about something,” Alex sternly said, earning a confused look from Jack.<br/>“Oh, um, is everything okay?” Jack continued, sounding nervous.<br/>“Well, not really. Dude, that live you did, what the fuck was that?” Alex questioned, trying not to sound too angry yet.<br/>“What do you mean? I started the live thirty minutes before the song dropped, isn’t that what I was supposed to do?” Jack continued.<br/>“Yes, Jack, it was, but all you had to do was sit down, answer some questions from the chat, pull some fans in, and play the song, and you did everything but that!” Alex exclaimed, starting to sound upset.<br/>“I’m sorry, but I thought it was fine, the kids seemed to enjoy it,” Jack pointed out.<br/>“No, they didn’t! Our management team didn’t either, I know you saw all of the panicked texts in the band and label chat!” Alex said back.<br/>“I thought they were freaking out because they thought I wouldn’t play the song, which is understandable, because I almost did forget about having to play it, but I thought I did an okay job overall,” Jack explained, sounding a bit hurt, making Alex roll his eyes.<br/>“That was primarily what they were freaking out about, but they were definitely super weirded out by everything you did in the stream. Dude, you had one job,” Alex harshly replied.<br/>“Come on, it wasn’t that bad. I’m sorry I didn’t do it perfectly by your standards, but I thought that it was entertaining,” Jack defensively shot back.<br/>“Jack, you took a shower, drank a bunch, and did a bunch of other insane shit. What do you think the fans are going to think and take away from that? Did you even think about that side of things?” Alex asked.<br/>“I did, but I wanted to do an honest morning routine, and I thought that it would be funny,” Jack replied.<br/>“Jack, it wasn’t funny, it was like watching a fucking mental breakdown on a livestream!” Alex exclaimed.<br/>“Well, maybe that’s been my life lately, Alex. Did you ever consider that?” Jack tried.<br/>“Yeah, right. Come on, man, you love being home, you always tell us that on tour,” Alex continued.<br/>“I like being at home, because I can see my friends out here, which can be a nice distraction from everything going on in my head sometimes. I haven’t gotten to see any of them in weeks now, and it’s hard,” Jack explained in a shaky voice. <br/>Alex was about to shoot back another harsh reply, but he took a closer look at Jack first, and saw some bags under Jack’s slightly glossy eyes, and started to see just how sad and down his friend looked. Suddenly, Alex’s mindset went from being boiling mad to deeply concerned.<br/>“Wait, what? This self-quarantining thing has been hard for you?” Alex asked, sounding genuinely surprised.<br/>“It really has been, dude. I don’t live with anyone, so it’s gotten to be really lonely. I video chat with my friends some, but it’s not the same as seeing them in person. For me, seeing people is a very necessary distraction, and not having that as an option has been really rough for me,” Jack explained in an embarrassed tone.<br/>“Shit, I had no idea dude, I’m so sorry. Why haven’t you reached out to talk to me about this?” Alex continued.<br/>“Well, it seems like you’re really enjoying quarantine; you have a new home, all of the farm animals, and you’re getting to spend a bunch of time with your wife, which I know has been making you really happy. I don’t want to take any of that from you or bring you down. I haven’t told anyone about this, because I don’t want anyone to be super concerned about me. There’s enough crazy shit going on, I don’t need to add to that with my stupid problems,” Jack said, tears starting to form in his eyes.<br/>“Jack, your problems aren’t stupid, I promise. I have been enjoying quarantine, but I would’ve gladly talked this out with you sooner if you’d just told me about it. How long have you been feeling this way?” Alex continued.<br/>“Do you really want to get into all of this right now? I’m sure that you have a bunch of other stuff that you could be doing that’s a lot more fun than this,” Jack replied, looking away from the camera.<br/>“No, I want to listen to you and try to help you. Please, I don’t want you to be so sad and depressed, let me try to help you,” Alex tried. Jack took a deep breath and a sip of his drink before finally starting to talk.<br/>“I just feel really alone, which is hard to deal with for me. I love having people over, and I can’t do that right now. I’m usually more of a social drinker, and I’ve definitely not drank as much as I would on tour, but I’ve drank more than I usually do when we have some off time. I don’t black out or anything, but it’s been kind of an escape to get a little buzz, and forget about how I’m feeling,” Jack explained, tears starting to skip from his eyes. He tried to wipe them away before Alex could see, but he was too late.<br/>“Hey, don’t cry man, it’s all going to be okay, I promise. I wish that you still lived in Maryland, because maybe we could’ve invited you over sometimes to hang out with the animals, and hang out in general, six feet apart, of course. Since we can’t do that, why don’t we start FaceTiming daily? It doesn’t have to be for a long time if you don’t want it to be, but maybe we could do that to check in on each other, and make sure that everything’s okay,” Alex suggested with a sympathetic smile.<br/>“I couldn’t ask you to do that, man. You have so many other things, better things, that you could be doing with your time at home. Besides, I know you’re busy with all of the press stuff you’ve been doing for the album, and with life in general. I’m in my thirties, I shouldn’t have to have someone check up on me and shit, it’s pathetic,” Jack coldly replied.<br/>“No, it’s not pathetic, and I’d be more than happy to do this with you. I can be outside with the farm animals so you can see them, or we can just talk. It would be so great for both of us. Come on, let’s do that,” Alex tried.<br/>“Okay, at least for now, we can do that. I’m still going to feel lonely when we hang up, though,” Jack stated.<br/>“Dude, I’ve got the perfect idea for you! Why don’t you foster a dog for now? It’ll give you a companion, and while it’s not the same as having another human around, it’s still something that I bet will make you happier, and it’ll give you some responsibility. I know a bunch of shelters out there in LA are recommending that, so I think that would be a great thing for you to do!” Alex suggested.<br/>“I considered that, but I’m scared that I’ll get super attached to the dog and want to keep it, which won’t work when we start touring again. I don’t have someone who lives with me who could take care of it,” Jack said back.<br/>“You’ve got a point, but maybe a friend of yours out there could end up adopting the dog when this is all over. I think this would really help you out, dude,” Alex continued.<br/>“You know what, I’ll look into it, it would be really nice to have some actual, physical company here. Thank you for talking through al of this with me, Alex, it’s nice to get these thoughts out of my head finally. Sorry for fucking up the stream,” Jack said, sounding a bit embarrassed.<br/>“You didn’t fuck anything up, I’m sorry I was such an ass about it, I shouldn’t have said what I did. We can start video chatting daily, and I’ll do what I can to help you from where I am to help you with how you’ve been feeling. This shit will pass, and we’ll all be back together on tour sooner than you think. I’m here for you, dude,” Alex promised, making them both smile.<br/>“That means a lot, man. I’ll let you go, thank you for being the best friend ever,” Jack replied.<br/>“Take care, man,” Alex said, ending the call. Alex was a bit mad at himself for not seeing his friend’s cry for help, but he was glad that he would be able to help lift Jack’s spirits some, even if they were on opposite sides of the country.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, this is a request for someone on here! I've been meaning to get this written for a while, and wanted to have it up closer to when that stream actually took place, so I'm sorry for the slight delay! This was a really fun one to write, and I actually have another request that could serve as a part two to this one! I think I'll loosely write it that way, because I've enjoyed writing things like that in the past! I have three more requests to finish up, but please continue sending in more, I'm always glad to add to my list of requests from you guys! Also, just a quick reminder that if you're feeling the way I wrote Jack in this fic, I'm always here for you guys. My Tumblr is atlfics, and if you ever needed something, always feel free to send me a message on there. I love you guys, and I can't wait to post the things I have planned! Lots of love, Liv.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>